


歧途 上

by A_rebeca



Category: BG - Fandom, 乙女向 - Fandom, 同人小说, 盗墓笔记bg
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rebeca/pseuds/A_rebeca
Kudos: 1





	歧途 上

ooc预警  
要到后面主角才出来

————

十七岁的时候青睐一个男人。

妹妹小我许多岁，知道我的心思，就总拿我来说笑，问我，姐姐，他是个怎样的人呀，值得你这样上心？

我被她戳破心思，很不好意思，不愿意说，小孩子不依不挠，黏在我旁边，嘴里叫，姐姐，姐姐，你说呀，你说嘛，你喜欢的人——你喜欢的人，是怎么样的？

她问得我越发窘迫，说也不是，不说也不是，干脆草草把她打发走，告诉她明天还得早起上学。我去厨房给她热牛奶，牛乳从玻璃瓶里倾斜到她草莓色的陶瓷杯里，静静的，很快倒完，我替她把牛奶放到微波炉里加热，关上门时想起那个男人的样子，脸上还是红红的，妹妹直言不讳，指着我说，姐姐，你脸红啦！

我捏着她的鼻子，让她快点把牛奶喝完。

第二天妹妹上学的时候没有让我送，她说她约好了楼下的小刘丧一起上学，以后都要一起去，我看她那个扯高氣昂的样子有点哭笑不得，又去捏她耳朵：

“怎么老叫人家刘丧？没礼貌。”

“才不是呢！”妹妹龇牙咧嘴的辩解，“谁叫他整天说我蠢？我蠢吗，我蠢吗！每次考试我的名字都在他前面，我叫他一声刘丧算很给面子的了！”

我想起楼下那个和妹妹同班的男孩儿，十二岁，个子不是很高，估计是还没到青春期的缘故，看上去白白净净，粉面朱唇，就是有些瘦弱，让我想起扶风弱柳这个词，私底下妹妹告诉我，他上辈子应该是《金瓶梅》里的林黛玉。

我很是汗颜，纠正她，林黛玉是《红楼梦》里的，不是什么《金瓶梅》里的人物。

她毫不在意，手一挥，说：都一样！

我这个学文学的高中生表示这完全不一样，这两本书根本不是可以同语而论的，罚她明晚之前把四大名著的概要内容背给我听，顺便又多嘴问了她一句：

“你是怎么知道《金瓶梅》的？”

她捂着脸，眼神躲躲闪闪，说，我不知道。

我感慨现在的小孩真是不了得。

妹妹十二岁，小学六年级即将毕业，我十七岁，快要高三，爸爸常年在外面打拼，很少回家，我也不希望他回来，他每次回家都只是养伤，大伤小伤，刀伤枪伤，浓郁的血腥味充斥在家里，混合着药味变成一股新奇的恶臭，让我很害怕。

我知道自己的爸爸在做什么工作，但是我从来都不对外人说，学校里要填父亲母亲的资料，母亲那一栏永远都是空着的，寂寥且苍白，像许多年前医院里的白床单，又像火葬场中那一个巨大的火炉，木棺被我亲手送进去，火焰的热气卷起我的头发，那一瞬间的温度让我好怕。

资料中父亲工作那一栏，我不知道应该填写什么，斟酌再三，只能填自由职业，同桌看到我这么写，好奇的凑到我身边，她问我，什么是自由职业？你爸爸是艺术家吗？

不，当然不，我想这样回答，可话刚涌上来，我就又咽了回去，像咽一块生锈的铁，又腥又硬，如鲠在喉。

我应该是个自私的人，哪怕很多人说，你真懂事，你好懂事呀，用各种各样的语气助词来彰显他们的惊讶，尤其是三十多岁临近四十的中年妇女，见我带着我和妹妹上街，不管是买什么，不管我们究竟是买菜还是单纯的出去玩，只要她们见到了，就会哎哟哎哟的讲话，看到了吗，那就是谁谁谁，哪栋楼哪栋楼的两姊妹，姐姐怎么怎么样，妹妹又怎么怎么样，介绍了一大轮，又说，哎哟，造孽哟，小小年纪那么可怜哦。我知道她们是善意的，她们在心痛两个没人照顾的小孩，可这种善意太讨厌了，听在耳朵里，好刺耳。

我不知道自己的父亲在他们的工作中占有怎样的地位，因为我并不想去了解，可偶尔有那么两三次，我和妹妹会被寄放在其他的地方，不用去学校，也不用回家，爸爸骗我们说，这是在给我们放假。

好假的借口，好卑劣的骗术。

但我不会去抗议，我从来不去顶撞自己的爸爸，这是我妈妈最爱的男人，哪怕这个男人害她与死亡长眠，哪怕这个男人在她临死的那一刻都没有回来看她一眼。

妹妹很高兴，她最高兴的事情就是不用上学，其次是不用回家，因为我们住的地方比自己家还要大，各方面的条件都要比自己家还要好，妹妹拿手机和她的冤家死对头刘丧通视频，给他看周围的环境，洋洋得意的炫耀：

“你看啊，这里是不是很大！”

我听到那个小男生嘁了一声：

“哦，很大啊，然后呢，你自己家的吗。”

妹妹就急了：

“不是我自己家的又怎么样？我现在能住，你能吗？”

小男生夸张的哇哦着，让妹妹登时炸毛：

“死丧背儿！你就是羡慕嫉妒恨，你吃不着葡萄说葡萄是酸的！”

我倍感丢人，背起书包逃也似的离开客厅，躲到另一间房间去了，大人在笑，跟爸爸说，你大女儿好像有点认生。我听到爸爸说，对，有点认生，她是个好孩子，爱读书，以后一定有出息。

后面那个人是怎么回答的，我没听见，在我关上门的一刹那，所有外界声音都与我彻底隔绝。我郁郁的想，我不会有出息的，我怎么会有出息，那样环境下长大的人，有出息也不会有用，我注定会和妹妹走上爸爸的老路。

我的书包里背着中英数政史，练习册一大堆，以往四个小时就能做完这一天的量，剩下的时间用来温习，温习到十二点半，第二天早上闹钟都不用调，五点半又自动醒了，醒了开始弄早餐，弄完早餐叫醒睡梦中的妹妹，忙忙碌碌的一天又开始了。

现在不用上学，不知道又得过多久我才能重返校园，所以作业也不用做了，丢在一边，从书包里摸出一本笔记本，开始写日记。

日记很厚，大概有五厘米厚，要六十八块钱，封面正正经经，像一本书，我已经写到一半，每天都在坚持写，从来没有间断过。

第一行照常写日期，星期，天气，第二行给妈妈问好，第三行开始记录一天的琐碎，一直跳，跳到第五行，笔尖顿住，等了好久，才胆战心惊地写上，今天也没有看到他。

这是一种很隐晦很隐晦的写法，像担心有人偷看我的日记使得秘密曝光在大众视野之下而特地营造的隐晦，但我其实不必这么做，爸爸没有时间来关心我们的私生活，妹妹不会乱动我的东西，这是我和她之间独有的默契，她需要什么可以问我拿，绝不会不问自取。

这个他实在太飘渺了，摸不到，也抓不着，即使真的公之于众，也不会被人起哄，因为像我这个年纪的人，喜欢个把人根本不出奇，顶多就是关系比较好的朋友会八卦的问一下，诶，那个他是谁呀？哪个班的？帅不帅？

如果真的有人这么问，我估计也是答不上来的，可能会落荒而逃吧。

重新回到学校，班主任找我谈心，因为她想让我的爸爸来一趟学校。我的班主任是个三十多岁出头的女人，家里有个六岁的女儿，丈夫是我们的数学老师，数学老师很幽默，解题时举的例子里边十个有九个和班主任有关，剩下一个和他的女儿有关。有次他在说勾股定理，拿班主任的高跟鞋开涮，恰好被开完会来巡堂的班主任听到，两个人一个在讲台上，一个在后门外，良久，全班哄堂大笑。

这种温馨让我很羡慕，如果这算得上是温馨的话。我崇尚浪漫，喜欢柴米油盐里浸泡出的爱情，不知道是谁说过，变成亲情的爱情是需要利益来维持的，社会地位或者金钱上的不平等，才能令爱情的天平平衡。

我是不认同的，如果我喜欢一个人，而这种喜欢又逐步发展到爱之后，我相信你会甘愿为了他洗手作羹汤，而他却又不会希望你因为他而围着油盐酱醋打转，他要也爱你，他会捧着你，捧在手心里，让你去做你真正想去做的，可你所做的一切，其实不过都是为了他。

爱是相向的。

我这样想着。

“你的爸爸有时间吗？抽半个小时就好。”班主任说。

我看着班主任的脸，她鼻梁上的眼镜镜片很厚，镜片下的眼睛和镜片后的眼睛大小不同，从我这个角度看过去，可以把这种不协调看得很清楚，我低着头，表现出一副很为难的样子，我不知道自己是怎么学会这种手段的，可能我的血液里流着父亲那种行走江湖的市侩，可能这是天生的，我也是个伪装成正常人的违法分子。我说：

“他没有时间，他很忙，我现在也联系不上他。”

才怪，前两天他还带着妹妹去买东西，商场逛了几楼，妹妹手里就提了好几个袋子，把牌子扯出来一看，都是四位数起步的衣服。她还乐呵呵的问我，姐姐你要不要跟我去试衣服。

我就说，不去了，你自己去吧。说完，又有点担心，还是补充道，不要再买了，你穿不了那么多。

她扁扁嘴，把袋子都塞我手里，抬手看时间，咋咋呼呼：  
“到时间了！我刚刚约了刘丧，他说老师让他给我带作业来着！”

我知道她又是在找机会开溜，也习以为常，挥挥手，让她快去快回，爸爸在很远的地方站着，我回头看他一眼，他又把目光移开，最后，转身走了。我在原地看着，前面的妹妹已经跑得很远，她跳起来去敲刘丧的头，笑嘻嘻地说丧背儿我带你去吃东西，我刚刚发现一家新的甜品店，看起来特别不错！

刘丧满脸的不耐烦，背着两个书包，一前一后，衬得他的小身板如同背着两个炸药包，不过他到底还是没有说什么，捂着背在前边的包，跟着妹妹走了。

而我身后的爸爸也离开了，我看着他孑然的背影，发现自己不知什么时候心里已经没有任何感觉了。

班主任显得有点踌躇，思考半晌，让我今晚回去和爸爸商量，这个星期内尽量来一趟学校，她想和他谈一谈我的成绩，还特别嘱咐说，要有什么困难记得和她说，她会亲自打电话给我的爸爸。

我知道这话的弦外之意是在给我下最后的通牒。

高三的最后一年，学校组织红十字会课外活动，主要是学一些简单的护理知识以及基础包扎，身边的人都没有报名，说高三学业繁重，黑板上的倒计时简直比定时炸弹还要可怕。而我的爸爸最终还是没有来学校，他是真的没有时间，如果他有时间来学校，我相信所有人都会相信，我的爸爸可能是个残疾人，因为他一旦有时间，就是在养伤，养伤期间是他最狼狈的时候。

班主任终于忍不住了，她问我：“为什么你的爸爸经常会给你们请假？你们差不多要高考了，你爸爸不知道高考的重要性吗？你不知道自己如果考差了，会拉低全班的平均分吗？”

“不，老师。”我坐在她面前，中规中矩，手交叠着放在膝盖上，下边就是蓝白相间的校裤，好丑啊，我不动声色的想，再说，“他知道高考的重要性，只不过我不需要他来关心我。”

班主任想要问为什么。

我平静的说：“老师，高考不是唯一的出路。考得好，上一本线，纵然会有更好的未来，但是考不好，落榜，也不一定会沦落到扫大街和工地搬砖，每个人都有每个人的志向，学校提供的只是让学生以后有更好的选择，而不是将学生的成绩作为你们在社会竞争的一种手段。”

这番话说完之后，我站起来，深深地给班主任鞠了一躬，接着转身，出去，不忘给她带上门。

那之后班主任再没和我提过要见家长这件事。  
而我当时也不知道出于什么原因，最终选择报名了红十字会。


End file.
